Siempre serás mi hermanita
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: Le quitó lo más preciado de su vida: a su querida hermana Sakura. ¿Qué piensa Touya luego de que Syaoran y Sakura se vuelvan novios? One-Shoot


Le quitó lo más preciado de su vida: a su querida hermana Sakura. ¿Qué piensa Touya luego de que Syaoran y Sakura se vuelvan novios?

Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece, solo está historia y lo derechos de ella.

_**Siempre serás mi hermanita**_

-¡No! ¡No! y ¡No! No permitiré que ese mocoso me quite lo más preciado para mí- le dije enojado a Yukito luego que Sakura me dijera esa terrible noticia.

_**Flashback**_

Era mi turno de preparar la cena, por lo que después de comprar unas cosas, volví a casa dispuesto a preparar la comida para mi papá y Sakura.

-¡Ya llegué!-gritó la pequeña Sakura desde la puerta. -¿Hermano, en dónde estás?

-Estoy en la cocina- le dije sin voltear a ver.

-Hermano, tengo que decirte algo- dijo algo emocionada y ¿nerviosa?

-Dime de una buena vez, mouns…-pero me quedé a media frase, pues al voltear a ver pude notar que junto a ella estaba el mocoso.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí mocoso?- le dije mientras le lanzaba una mirada enojada y él hacía lo mismo.

-¡A quién le dices mocoso!- me respondió enojado.

Sakura hizo un ruido con su garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

-Cómo te decía Syaoran y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte- me dijo y en ese momento baje mi vista y pude ver sus manos entrelazadas, eso sólo podía significar que ellos dos eran…

-Somos novios-dijo Sakura y en ese momento sentí como mi mundo se caía pues todo era perfecto hasta que ese mocoso llegó y arruinó todo… no podía dejar de repetirme esas dos palabras: _Somos novios._

-Amm, debo irme…- le dije a Sakura mientras caminaba directo a la puerta.

-Pero, hermano… ¿A dónde vas?- escuché que me decía, pero ya era muy tarde, yo ya había salido de la casa.

El que el mocoso me estuviera arrebatando la cosa más preciada de mi vida me hacía sentir tonto e impotente y eso definitivamente no me gustaba…

Caminé hacia la casa de Yukito furioso pues definitivamente necesitaba hablar con alguien porque sino explotaría.

Toqué la puerta y después de unos minutos Yukito me abrió y después de saludarme y dejarme pasar, le conté todo lo que había sucedido.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-¿No crees que exageras?- me dijo Yukito.

-¿Porque lo dices?- le pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

-Bueno, pues tu hermana te dice que ya encontró a esa persona especial y tú, en vez de alegrarte y felicitarla como se debe, sales huyendo de tu casa-.

-Pero ese mocoso…-

-Ese "mocoso" como tú le dices, es el que la hace feliz y a ti te debería alegrar que ella sea feliz-.

-Es que es completamente imposible…- le dije sin querer creérmelo.

-No, no es cierto tu ya sabías que esto pasaría- me respondió Yukito.

-Es que el mocoso tiene la culpa…-.

-Quizá si o quizá no, pero de un modo u otro ella no iba a ser pequeña por siempre-.

-¿Pero porque tenía que crecer tan rápido?-.

-Es el ciclo de la vida y no puedes cambiarlo ni hacer nada al respecto- creo que comenzaba a entender que me quería decir Yukito.

-Creo que actué un poco infantil ¿verdad?-.

-Sí, lo hiciste y ahora debes ir a casa a disculparte con Sakura y felicitarla-.

-Sí, eso haré, gracias Yuki- le dije mientras me despedía de él y salía por la puerta con rumbo a mi casa.

Caminé por las calles que me llevarían a casa decidido a no enfadarme con ese chiquillo y a felicitar a Sakura no importa que.

Cuando al fin llegué a casa, abrí la puerta y me quité los zapatos, luego caminé hacia la sala y los encontré a los dos sentados en el sofá leyendo una revista.

-Hola hermano-me dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura…- luego vi al chiquillo y me obligue a mi mismo a no decirle mocoso. -… chiquillo- le dije en forma de saludo, pues tampoco lo iba a llamar por su nombre.

-Amm, pues yo sólo quería… amm, felicitarte por tu…- wow, esto era más difícil de lo que había pensado. –tu… ejem… noviazgo con el mocos… quiero decir… el chiquillo…

-Gracias hermano- me dijo mientras se paraba y me abrazaba.

Luego de la cena, el chiquillo tuvo que irse, no quise acompañarlo a él y a Sakura hasta la puerta pues quizá, él y mi hermana se fueran a… besar… y yo no quería ser testigo de eso, así que me quedé en la sala esperando a que volviera.

-Oye, monstro- le dije llamando su atención.

-¿Si?- me respondió volteando a ver.

-Si ese mocoso alguna vez te lastima, no dudes en decírmelo y así yo le daría la paliza que se merece… ¿Está bien?- le dije muy serio.

-Está bien hermano-.

-Y monstro…- le dije cuando estaba a punto de irse.

-¿Sí?- me preguntó curiosa.

-No olvides que siempre serás mi hermanita-.

¿Les gusto? Espero que si… ¡Gracias por leerme!

P.D: Estoy pensando hacer un concurso de preguntas de Sakura Card Captors ¿Les interesa?


End file.
